


the end of the world (i wish you stayed longer)

by mooniekei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: End of the World, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry for writing this, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Blood, Songfic, cute dates, daisuga - Freeform, idk i didnt cry when i was writing this, minor spoiler, not rly, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniekei/pseuds/mooniekei
Summary: Daichi and Koushi decided to spend their last day on earth together.Or, so you'd think.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	the end of the world (i wish you stayed longer)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, it's been a long while since i've properly written anything and so i present this! a daisuga fanfic based off the song "as the world caves in". do give the song a listen, and enjoy reading this!
> 
> btw, this isn't proof read(it's 4am goodness) + there are some small spoilers from the manga. 
> 
> but yeh yeh enjoy hehe

Daichi waited for Koushi in the middle of the room. He fiddled around with his phone, going through the movies showing in the theatre. As Daichi scrolled through the website, an email from Quora appeared from the top of his screen. It was about the end of the world. 

“ _The end is near!_ ” It said. Daichi chuckled and ignored it. Sure, the world was ending, but what can they do now other than to enjoy their final moments together? Everyone was going to die either way.

“Daichi,” Koushi called out. Daichi looked up from his phone and saw Koushi dressed cozily; a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck as his beige winter coat wrapped his whole body, making him look like a walking teddy bear despite his frail body. Koushi had applied some light makeup; his lips a light pink, his cheeks a brighter red than usual. Daichi felt like he was falling in love with Koushi all over again.

Daichi let a small smile form on his face as he stood up straight, holding his hand out towards Koushi. Koushi grabbed the hand, before latching himself to Daichi’s arm. The both of them took a glance at one another before giggling at one another.

The two of them walked out of their place and were given judgemental looks from people, but they couldn’t be bothered. They wanted to spend today as if it was their last, was that so wrong? Plus, today was the only time Koushi was allowed out, after months of not being able to move around freely because of how weak he had been feeling.

The both of them went to grab breakfast first. Koushi’s parents had given Daichi quite a large sum of money for them to spend together today, so Daichi decided to spend it well. Daichi had dragged both of them to a fancy restaurant just for breakfast. It was a restaurant with a great view, both Daichi and Koushi got the chance to see the whole of Tokyo, if not the whole of Japan, from their seats. The sky was slightly grey, but what would you expect from a day in the winter months?

They ordered their foods and took their time eating them, savouring every flavour. Both of them chatted happily, as if Daichi hadn’t been visiting Koushi every other day. They spent their morning laughing and reminiscing over their time in high school, talked about their old team mates and how they all turned out successful and happy.

“I’m really proud of them, especially Tsukishima. Who would have thought that the guy who had a hard time finding volleyball fun is now in a professional team?” Koushi spoke up, poking at his fish with his chopsticks.

“I honestly didn’t expect it either, but we could never tell what that guy is thinking,” Daichi replied as he admired Koushi. Koushi noticed that he was being stared at by Daichi and asked.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No, no. God, no. It’s just, you look like you’re about to cry while watching me. It’s got me worried,” Koushi responded, shaking his head.

“You’re just really beautiful, and I wish I had more time with you.”

“Hey, we promised not to get all sad today, didn’t we?” Koushi reprimanded Daichi. His eyebrows furrowed together as he pouted. Daichi chuckled.

“You have the cutest angry face to ever exist.”

“Stop it, you.”

**\----------------------------**

After breakfast, they spent the time they had till lunch in a theme park. They went on slow rides, such as the ferris wheel, the merry-go-round, just, everything slow because Koushi has a fragile body now. Not to mention, Daichi was never a fan of the fast rides such as the roller coasters or the viking. Koushi would want a bear made out of cotton candy, just because he found them adorable.

But Daichi watched as Koushi admired the cotton candy for just a few seconds, before plucking out the ears and giving them to a pair of children who were watching him hold his cotton candy. The children happily accepted the cotton candy before running away to show their parents the fluffy candy they had in their hands. Koushi smiled softly before turning back to Daichi and dragging him to the merry-go-round for a second time.

“Daichi, if we could have children, I want to spoil them. Let them have candies but with supervision, you know?” Koushi rambled.

“I’m sure you would. You did so many mischievous things with Tanaka and Nishinoya back in high school, there’s no doubt you would do mischievous things with our children too,” Daichi jokes.

“Hey!” Koushi exclaimed as he playfully hit Daichi’s chest, both of them laughing.

They then rode the merry-go-round, not minding the fact that there were other adults giving them looks. The horses on the merry-go-round were large enough for an adult to sit on too, so why shouldn’t they ride it? And if you were to pay attention, some adults were having fun riding it too even if they swore that it was to keep an eye on their children.

Everyone’s a child at heart, after all. There’s definitely no denying it.

After the ride, they went to another restaurant for lunch.

“Another fancy restaurant?” Koushi complained.

“I just want you to be able to taste the most exquisite and fine dishes to ever exist before we don’t get the chance to, you know?” Daichi replied in a matter-of-factly tone. Koushi rolled his eyes as the both of them walked through the door of the restaurant. The both of them sat down at a seat that had a giant display of a fish tank.

A waiter passed the both of them menus. As Koushi opened up the menu, he realised that this restaurant was the one with the food he wanted to eat so eagerly throughout these few months, especially since it’s been so popular over social media. Koushi looked up at Daichi with glimmering eyes, Daichi looking back at Koushi with a pleased look settled upon his face.

Similar to breakfast, they took their time savouring all the food on their plate. They also spent the time talking about their family.

“You know, my parents actually would have blessed and approved our marriage if I were to propose to you, right now,” Daichi said. Koushi choked slightly on his food upon hearing what Daichi had said, shocked that he even brought it up.

“Daichi…” Koushi trailed off. Before he could even continue speaking, Daichi had interrupted him.

“I know, I know. I can’t do that. But I’m just stating what we could have,” Daichi answered quietly. Koushi watched as Daichi picked at his food. Biting the inside of his lips, Koushi pondered about what he should do to stop this solemn feeling they suddenly have.

Suddenly, Koushi grabbed Daichi’s hands and looked at him sweetly. “Honestly, my parents would do the same too. I mean, have you seen the way they treated you?”

Daichi chuckled and shook his head. Koushi was right, they have such supporting families, they were definitely blessed, and they were forever grateful for it.

“What do you think our wedding would look like?” Koushi asked in an attempt to cheer his beloved boyfriend up. He knew and understood that his boyfriend had always wanted to get married, especially after they had been together for years. Koushi felt his heart crush a little as he remembered why they couldn’t have what they wanted.

Daichi’s eyes lit up as he answered Koushi’s question eagerly. “Hm, personally I’d want our wedding at the beach. You know, have the beach view as we say our vows to one another. We’d have the old Karasuno team as our best groomsmen. Maybe they would wear suits that resembled the Karasuno’s uniform colour-”

“No! Never, oh my goodness. You have such bad tastes,” Koushi responded, horrified. “We’ll have them wear something nicer, maybe something white to match the view!”

“But if they wore suits that resembled Karasuno’s uniform, we’d be able to reminisce about it even during our wedding!” Daichi retaliated. The both of them bickered over the outfits of the groomsmen for a few minutes before laughing with one another.

“This was stupid,” Daichi said, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“Says the one who started this argument,” Koushi answered back, doing the same as Daichi.

The both of them continued eating in silence, silently enjoying one another’s presence as well as the food.

“What would we wear, though?” Koushi asked. Daichi hesitated. He didn’t think of that either. Sure, he’d want both in suits, but he thought he wanted to get married in style.

“What if the both of us wore dresses for our weddings?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m completely serious.”

Koushi stayed silent for a while. “...Why dresses, of all things?”

“I wanted to see you in a dress, but I figured you might not want to be the only one wearing it. Wouldn’t it be fair that way?”

“That makes sense, but I meant like, why would you stop at dresses? We can go for other things like cosplaying or wearing pyjamas or.. I don’t know, anything that isn’t formal, you get what I mean?” Koushi explained.

 _Oh_ , was the only thing that Daichi could think of at that moment.

“You’re right. Make our wedding a halloween party, and have it on October 31st. That way, everyone doesn’t have to be formal.”

“Yeah! I’d like that, it’d be a fun wedding. Maybe we could have a vampire-zombie themed wedding. And the only way people should communicate with one another is by imitating vampires and zombies,” Koushi added.

“Yes, and the drinks would all be rose syrup. A kid-friendly drink, and we’d have some snacks in the shape of a brain and stuff. God, we’d have the best wedding anyone could ever think of.”

The both of them happily discussed their wedding as if it was really going to happen, as if they had the time for that, as if their world wasn’t ending. But in that moment, they were in their own bubble, forgetting about the pain that was the reality of Koushi’s conditions. They were so absorbed in discussing a wedding that could never be a reality, they lost track of the time.

**\----------------------------**

After their lunch, they walked around a nearby mall and window shopped, trying to let their body digest the food they had consumed moments before. The both of them walked past a wedding boutique. Daichi ignored it, but Koushi stopped him and dragged him in.

“Let’s try out some wedding outfits!” He said excitedly. Daichi couldn’t respond in time as a staff member tended to them right as they entered. The young woman didn’t seem to bother that the both of them were men, entering a wedding boutique, together, hand in hand. Feeling slightly safe, Daichi let down his guard and gave in to Koushi’s request.

Both Daichi and Koushi spent some time trying on black suits, white suits and even a pair of royal blue suits. Koushi was in love with all the designs and colours. Daichi watched as Koushi excitedly ran over to a maroon suit. He saw a silver masquerade mask laying on the table next to the suit, picked it up and brought it to his face.

“Imagine if we had a masquerade wedding. We won’t have to face or talk to distant relatives that we don’t know,” Koushi said. Daichi chuckled and pulled Koushi away from the suit, taking away the masquerade mask.

“We should go before we run out of time,” Daichi said, putting his forehead against Koushi’s. Koushi pouted and nodded, before an idea popped up in his mind.

“Excuse me, dear. We have one more thing we want to try out, is that okay?”

Daichi looked at Koushi, confused. Koushi only winked and whispered into the ears of the young woman the outfits they were going to try out. The woman nodded and took measures of both Daichi and Koushi before going to look for their sizes.

“What are you planning…” Daichi squinted at Koushi’s direction, suspicious of his boyfriend’s actions. Koushi only gave a smirk in response, making Daichi feel even more frustrated.

The woman came back out with a few ready-made dresses. Some were a matching pair, some different coloured. Daichi’s mouth was agape as Koushi looked at the dresses with sparkling eyes.

“We had a few customers with exactly the same size as you two, young couples like you two too,” the young woman beamed. As shy as Daichi may feel now, he was actually in awe that this boutique was open to couples like them, and even having some ready-made dresses for their sizes for trying out. Koushi was _ecstatic_ ; the dresses were even more beautiful than the suits he had tried on. He turned to face Daichi, eager to put it on. Daichi smiled, knowing that this was the most excited his boyfriend had ever gotten in a long while. Daichi thanked the woman before grabbing some of the dresses and bringing it into the changing room.

When both of them had changed into a matching pair of wedding dresses, the young woman was close to tears. She explained, “you guys are such a beautiful pair together.”

She even volunteered to help take some pictures for them, somehow aware that they weren’t going to actually buy any of these dresses. Without hesitating, both Daichi and Koushi posed like how couples who were getting married would pose. Daichi was very much satisfied with this wedding outfits date, because at least, he could say that they were married even if they weren’t.

When they were done, the young woman, named Mai, kindly escorted them to the door, a wide grin plastered across her face. Daichi thanked her for her patience before Koushi leaned onto Daichi’s biceps. The both of them walked towards the theater, going to spend their remaining time before dinner watching a new movie. They didn’t care if the movie was good or if it was boring, just anything where they could sit down and relax and enjoy one another’s company.

Oddly enough, they picked a movie that was really popular and well-loved by everyone. So much for wanting to enjoy one another’s company with a boring movie playing, now the both of them were on the verge of tears as the main character of the movie said goodbye to their best friend, letting go of their arm from the flying aircraft.

“ _Later, Zoe_ ,” the character said. At this, the couple bawled their eyes out, heartbroken that someone had to go through such a painful life, losing everyone they ever loved throughout their life.

They spent their time after the movie relishing in the silence. They were at a park now, headed to the last restaurant of the day. The both of them had slightly puffy eyes and were sniffling every now and then, still thinking about the movie they watched.

Koushi suddenly had a coughing fit, despite not having one in almost the whole day. Daichi frowned, because he was _sure_ that Koushi had recovered from the coughs just a few days ago. Daichi lightly stroked Koushi’s back as his cough subsided.

“Let’s get warm water later, okay?” Daichi said, holding Koushi’s hand as they walked towards the restaurant.

**\----------------------------**

Their dinner was amazing and very, very romantic. It was the type of date you would see in Twilight; one where there is a classical band playing and a dance floor for people to dance. Daichi had asked if Koushi would like to dance, but Koushi rejected, feeling like they had enough attention on them as it is. Daichi understood instantly, and didn’t try to ask a second time. Not to mention, the song was kind of… whack. Too slow for the both of them who liked playing songs that sounded slightly more upbeat, or R&B.

The both of them enjoyed their dinner, discussing the movie, and eventually discussing about children, seeing as the main character was an orphan.

“What do you think our children would look like if we could have one?” Koushi asked, his tone innocent.

“What do you _mean_ , ‘if we could have one’? Of course we can, surrogacy and adoption are options, Koushi.”

“Oh, you’re right. That completely slipped my mind,” Koushi answered. “But yeah, what do you think our babies would look like?”

Daichi took a few minutes to think about it. “If it was through surrogacy, our baby would probably look more like you. I’d hope they look more like you, you’re so beautiful.”

Koushi blushed deeply. “But I’d want them to look more like you, fierce-looking and kind at once.”

“What about through adoption, though?”

“Hmm.. That wouldn’t really matter, would it? However it is they look like, we’d accept them anyway. Maybe personality wise? How would you want them to grow up to be?” Daichi asked.

“It would be great if they grew up with your sense of humour and leadership,” Koushi replied, taking a bite of his dinner.

“But it would be better if they had your mischievousness as well as be someone hard-working. I mean, do you remember when you made some notes on how to remember your signs for the first years back in high school? That was amazing,” Daichi complimented. Koushi blushed again. He opened his mouth to answer Daichi, only to be interrupted with a terrible cough.

Koushi clutched his stomach as he coughed out, causing everyone around their table to look at them worriedly. Daichi quickly ran towards his beloved, trying to calm the cough. Koushi covered his mouth, only to move it away as blood covered his palm.

“Koushi?” Daichi asked, fear evidently present in his voice.

“D-Daichi, it hurts.”

A few waiters had ran over to their table, one of them informing Daichi that they had called for the ambulance. Koushi was in tears as the blood fell out of his mouth slowly; the thought of being watched by judgemental eyes, as well as concerned ones, was making Koushi dizzy and almost breathless. Koushi felt like he was drowning, he felt disgusting as exhaustion creeped up on him.

“Koushi, stay with me, love,” Daichi’s soothing voice entered Koushi’s hearing. When Koushi opened his eyes, he was blinded with bright white lights. He had been wheeled into an ambulance without knowing, and he felt slightly calmer as he realised that he was no longer being watched by many people. He felt Daichi squeeze his hand and squeezed it back, trying to signal that he was feeling better.

Koushi’s vision was blurry from tears and exhaustion, so he failed to see Daichi’s tear-stained cheeks and snot dripping from his nose. He failed to see how messy Daichi’s hair was due to the frustration he had towards himself, for not being able to notice that his boyfriend was not well when he started coughing again. But Daichi was glad that Koushi didn’t see any of it, wanting his beloved to be free of stress.

**\----------------------------**

Koushi was passed out for a few hours, leaving Daichi to fall in and out of sleep, waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. Daichi immediately woke up to his boyfriend squeezing his fingers, almost like he was going to crush them, only because he was really thirsty. Daichi gave a small smile before he went to pour some water into a cup with a straw.

Slowly, he supported Koushi’s back so that he could take a sip of his water. Feeling his throat all fresh and not as dry, Koushi started talking as much as he possibly could. Daichi chuckled, because yeah. That’s how Koushi was, he would talk as much as he could just so they could feel less awkward, or so he doesn’t feel guilty.

“Koushi, what if we say our vows now?” Daichi said suddenly, accidentally interrupting Koushi. “Oh, s-sorry, I didn’t-”

“Should we do that? I want to do that,” Koushi responded eagerly.

And so they did. They spent around an hour writing their _supposedly_ wedding vows. The both of them thought long and hard about how they were going to deliver their love for one another in words. And before they knew it, it was time for them to recite their vows with Koushi starting first.

“My beloved Sawamura Daichi,” Koushi started, clearing his throat. “We have been through many obstacles, since the day we saw one another in the shelter to the volleyball court, till today’s date, that was sort of ruined because of me.”

Koushi continued. “My dearest, I still remember the day when you confessed to me. I was covered in snot and tears, and yet you kissed me under the bright moonlight. At that moment, I thought, ‘this guy is disgusting, but I love him too, so whatever.’”

Daichi chuckled, causing Koushi to shush him. “And then came college. We were in different career paths, that much was obvious. While I was having a tough time with my tests and exams to pursue my career, you were still by my side. When you saw me fuming, you still stuck by me. When I was complaining about the tiniest little thing because of lack of sleep, you still stayed by my side. And for that, I’m forever grateful.”

“Fast forward to a year later, and here we are,” Koushi said, his hands starting to shake. “Daichi, when I told you of my illness, I expected you to break down and break up with me. My beloved, I was so ready to see you leave me out the door, so prepared to have you break my heart.”

Koushi took a deep breath. “But instead, you stayed. You cried with me, and stayed and promised me that you would be with me till the end of time. Baby, you have no idea how much I want to say, ‘I promise I'll do everything possible to always keep you smiling, and fill our lives with as much laughter and joy as possible, with as little sadness as possible,’ instead of this heart breaking vow.”

Koushi had tears rolling down his cheeks as he recited his vow. He heard sniffling, and he knew that Daichi was crying too. Koushi continued the last paragraph of his vow with shaky breaths. “But you know? Thank you for everything, thank you for loving me and for letting me love you. Thank you for sticking by me, thank you for promising to stay by my side, and proving this. Even as the world ends, I want to welcome death with you.”

Koushi ended his vows, breaking down in front of Daichi. Daichi brought Koushi’s hands towards his lips, kissing his knuckles. Daichi smiled at Koushi and started to recite his vows. “Sugawara Koushi, my love.”

Koushi giggled at how serious Daichi sounded. “I apologize in advance, because I’m not very good with words as you are. But, my love, you are the strongest and most selfless person I have ever come across. You are the kindest and most wonderful person that I have ever loved, and I will never regret loving you. Thank you for coming into my life and for blessing it.”

Daichi took in a deep breath. “Sugawara Koushi, you are my person, my love and my life, today and always. My love for you will continue forever, til the end of the world. After all, that was my promise to you.”

Koushi was teary eyed. Daichi knew his vow wasn’t as tear jerking as Koushi’s was, but they knew that they could never have more time for one another. Koushi pulled Daichi in for a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Daichi returned the hug, tears falling freely. They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the silence that was filled with their love for one another.

“Daichi.”

“Hm?”

“Can we slow dance?”

“Of course, love.”

“Can we play that song... “ Koushi trailed off. Daichi hummed, confused as to what song Koushi was referring to. “ _Slow dancing in the dark_? I think that’s what it was called.”

Daichi chuckled and nodded. He pulled out his phone and looked for the song by Joji. Daichi slowly pulled Koushi out of the bed, careful not to make any of the tubes tangled. Koushi was weak, but was strong enough to hold himself up on his feets now.

Daichi played the song as Koushi leaned onto his chest, Daichi swaying their bodies together. They only had small movements because Koushi couldn’t stand too far from the bed. They slowly danced together, Koushi listening to Daichi’s heartbeats -- his lullaby.

They were silent, the song on repeat and on a low volume in case it would wake patients next door.

“Hey, Daichi?” Koushi spoke up after the third repeat.

“Yeah?”

“Will you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Can you promise me that you’ll find love again when I’m gone?”

Daichi went silent. He couldn’t answer Koushi, he wasn’t sure if he _could_ fulfill that promise. Koushi looked up at Daichi when he didn’t answer.

“It doesn’t have to be a significant other, dear.”

“...What do you mean?” Daichi asked Koushi, confused.

“Find love again by loving yourself, or maybe adopting. Find happiness for yourself again. Can you promise me that?” Koushi explained. Daichi stayed quiet, trying to get his heart to stop aching.

“...Yeah. I promise,” Daichi answered, unable to hide his sadness. Koushi looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile, before leaning in to give Daichi a peck.

“Thank you.”

They continued to slow dance for a little more until Koushi doubled over, coughing and clutching his stomach. Daichi immediately stopped and carried Koushi to the bed. Daichi was about to call for a doctor when he was stopped by Koushi. Koushi shook his head, signalling that it wasn’t a serious pain. Seeing that Koushi seemed free of pain, he gave in.

“Is it okay if I lie down next to you?” Daichi asked, to which Koushi nodded in response, seeing that he was exhausted.

Daichi climbed into the small single-sized hospital bed, careful as to not accidentally press on any of the buttons of the remote. Koushi chuckled at the sight of Daichi being careful, moving a little to his side so that Daichi has space to lie down on the small bed. As Daichi successfully positioned himself, he carefully pulled Koushi into his arms.

“I’m probably going to sit on a chair and sleep by your side in that chair after this, it’s too cramped,” Daichi complained. Koushi chuckled once more, but this time weaker. They laid in silence, Daichi almost falling asleep when he was awoken again.

“Dai, do you know the song ‘ _As The World Caves In_ ’?” Koushi asked out of the blue, his voice soft. Daichi nodded in response. Koushi spoke up again. “Can you sing it for me?

And Daichi did, he sang as softly as he could for Koushi. Koushi had a calm face on, and occasionally coughing. When Daichi stopped singing to help him, Koushi would scold him. Towards the end of the song, Daichi sang ‘as our world caves in’ instead. Koushi, however, didn’t notice it and was very pleased and satisfied with his beloved boyfriend’s singing.

Daichi examined Koushi’s face. The room was dim -- seeing as they were going to bed -- but it was bright enough for Daichi to see Koushi’s cracked lips, hollowed cheekbones and heavy eyebags.

Daichi watches his beloved mumble, weakly and in a sleepy state. He was falling asleep, obviously exhausted from the date earlier this morning that lasted all the way till almost the end of the day. Well, it was nearing 3AM now, so it was only natural that he would feel exhausted. Daichi smiled softly as he watched Koushi slowly fall asleep, breathing slowly and steadily.

Slowly, Daichi pulled his arm away from Koushi’s head and laid him down gently on the pillow. Daichi went to grab a chair and silently brought it towards Koushi’s bed. When he was finally seated down, Daichi gently held Koushi’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles. Daichi lightly stroked Koushi’s cheeks before moving on to his hair. It was the first time in a while that Koushi was asleep soundly.

At this thought, Daichi felt his heart ache and slowly moved to kiss Koushi on his cheek, before going to kiss him on his forehead. Tears were silently rolling down Daichi’s cheeks as he let himself kiss Koushi’s forehead for a little while longer. Daichi let out quiet sobs as he sat back down onto the chair.

Daichi held Koushi’s hand close to his cheek. “Goodnight, Koushi.”

**\----------------------------**

Daichi jolted awake to the sound of a heart monitor flatlining. His heart ached, he knew whose heart monitor it was, but he refused to accept it. Daichi sobbed his heart out, clutching to Koushi’s cold hand.

Koushi was gone.

After months of battling osteosarcoma, his body had succumbed to the disease.

Daichi was forced aside by some nurses and doctors as they tried to resurrect Koushi, but to no avail. Daichi’s body slumped on the wall as he remembered Koushi’s soft voice singing along with him, as Koushi smiled and laughed next to him happily the day before this, as Koushi mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ before he fell asleep.

Daichi covered his face as he whispered.

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> lolol tbh this was written longer than i had expected and i felt like the ending wasn't sad enough. i wanted to try wrecking yall :(  
> honestly, i dont like the ending, and i really wanted to incorporate more of the song 'as the world caves in' but everything somehow went out of plan fkdksjdak OH WELL.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!! comments and kudos are very much appreciated.  
> do follow me on twitter [@amanesstar] for maybe.. more fics?? hehe idk, or just to commission me for art!  
> thank you, hope everyone has a wonderful day/night!<3


End file.
